Down the River
by QuiteQuiet
Summary: The stars of "Raising Reputation" take a trip down the river. How many antics can an eight-foot raft take? / Modern Disney crossover with minor Dreamworks. Contains Elsanna; non-incest.


_**Author's Note: Hey all, decided to work on an idea I had to make up for writer's block. This is a scenario in the** _**Raising Reputation_ canon that didn't fit with the plot, so I decided to make it its own story. It's probably going to be around 4 - 6 parts. There aren't any spoilers to RR so you don't need to worry if you follow that fic. Unless you consider it a spoiler to know who Elsa's friends are._**

**_At this point in the storyline Elsanna is not yet an official couple. That might clear up some confusion._**

* * *

><p>The Peanut Gallery was going river rafting.<p>

"This is gonna be amazing," said Rapunzel. "I've never gone white-water rafting before. I can't believe I talked my grandmother into letting me go."

"Yeah," said Anna. "It's just too bad Vanessa couldn't come with us."

"She didn't seem too keen on it anyway." Merida was going through a bin for helmets. "Who knows, she might have got all pissy if she fell out."

"You need a better attitude, Merida," said Rapunzel.

"I never said we were going to fall out. Now here, take this." Merida handed her a helmet. "That lifejacket makes you look like a bumblebee, by the way."

They got on the bus. It whipped through the woods, making them lurch more than once. "Is it too late to get a guide?" said Rapunzel. Her hands were clinging to the seat in front of her.

"The rapids aren't that strong, Rapunzel," said Anna. "We'll be fine."

"Especially since I'm here to lead us in the first place." Merida crossed her arms.

"Shut up, Merida," said Rapunzel.

They arrived at the river. The trio waited at the top of a hill to get paddles. "How many people are on this trip?" Merida wondered when she saw the line.

"Enough to see two record-size stacks of rafts, apparently," said Anna.

They got their paddles and sloughed a vessel from its pile. The raft made a low rubbery noise as it slid off and hit the ground. "Paddles in, guys," said Merida, putting hers in the front seat.

At the base of the river they listened to one last safety presentation. "And if you fall out, don't panic, just keep your feet up and float on your back," said one of the rafting guides. He had a mop of brown hair and a distinct nasally lisp.

"For that matter, don't push anyone out," said the blond next to him. "Who knows, they may push you back."

"As I so learned," the other guide said in a resigned tone.

Everyone started moving their rafts into the water. They were headed to a large calm spot beside the mountain before getting down to the actual rapids. When Anna had her back turned someone bumped into her. "Hey!" she said, dropping the raft. "Rude." Rapunzel and Merida were in the water, staring behind her. Anna turned around.

"Oh god."

Of course, the one person she'd get sharp with _would _be Elsa.

Anna felt the blush before the rattling of her teeth. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. That was rude. Sorry."

"It's fine," said Elsa. "I should have watched where I was going."

She smiled at Anna. Anna remained still, trying to think of something smart to say. Ten seconds later Elsa spoke again. "I'm a little nervous doing this. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't talked into it." She nodded to a raft nearby. Her friends had gotten it halfway into the water and were now watching them. Anna noticed a muscular man with vines of hair standing beside Jane.

"Hang on, I'm coming." Elsa waved goodbye to Anna before going toward them. In that instant there was a flash of eye contact between the party.

They pushed the raft into the river before Elsa got to them. "You know, we have a pretty full boat as it is," said Jack. He got in backwards, swinging his legs over to the middle seat. "I don't know if it can take all this company."

"What?" said Elsa. "Of course it can—"

"Well, yes, conceivably, all six of us would fit," said Belle, getting in herself. "But that's still pushing it, don't you think?"

Jack helped his girlfriend into the seat next to him. "I don't understand what you're doing," said Elsa when the raft started to float away.

"We're saying you should join the others in their raft!" Jane said it as if it were the most obvious thing, laughing as she ran to catch up with her ride. The muscular man picked her up and put her in the front seat.

"Wha—but we were all going together!"

"What's that, Elsa? I can't hear you," said Belle. The raft was drifting into the distance. "I don't know what's wrong with this boat, really, we can't control it." They put their paddles in the water and rowed toward the rest of the group.

The Peanut Gallery was left on shore. "Well." Anna looked surprised. "I guess that settles it." She turned back to Elsa. All of a sudden she forgot how to think. "Um…so do you want front or the middle? Or the back? Actually, the back probably wouldn't be the best choice, unless two of us were there? Wait, the back like…wait, never mind." Two pairs of eyes rolled up. Merida's shoulders heaved in a sigh. Rapunzel started studying a tree to her right.

"I can stay in the middle," Elsa said. "I don't think I can keep up with setting the pace."

"I'll stay in the middle too!" Anna blurted. "Well, if you're okay with it." Elsa's eyelids lifted just a little, and she looked down on Anna fondly.

"Um, do you guys actually mind if I'm in the middle?" said Rapunzel. "Like I said, I've never been rafting before, and you guys might not want me blazing the trail."

"Oh. In that case, I can be in the front." Tiny beans floated in the river, the people inside waiting for them. "We better go catch up," continued Anna. "They might start to think we've got cold feet."

"My feet are already cold," said Merida. "Get in."

The rush of a waterfall filled the distance as they joined the rest. "I'm glad we're going away from that thing," said Anna, nodding to it.

"All right, everyone!" said the main guide. He waved his hands to gather attention. "Sunny day, clear skies, and three hours of river to explore. About halfway through we're stopping for lunch. Everyone ready?"

"I know my team is." The blond guide stood up. Putting a foot on the edge of her raft, she raised her paddle. "Vikings!"

"Vikings!" chorused the rest.

"I swear, it was my idea to use that name," said the first guide as the blond sat back down. "By all accounts and means I should be the one using it."

"Sure," said his friend. "We're the Vikings, and you're the Little Vikings."

They led the way. Anna put her paddle in the water, but then Rapunzel said, "Whoa." A canoe was nearing the edge of the waterfall, showing no signs of resistance. It tipped, and there was a whip of long black hair as the woman inside whooped in delight. She hit the bottom without so much as a splinter.

"She's crazy," said Merida.

"And we're getting left behind," said Anna. "We should hurry if we don't want to lose them."

The Peanut Gallery set sail.


End file.
